Walking Through The Rain
by WeevilFanGirl
Summary: Hojo and Vincent end up getting soaked in the rain and having to find a way to warm up One-shot Fluffyness


A Walk Through the Rain

A Walk Through the Rain

Hojo/Vincent Fluff Fic

Hojo lay nestled up against Vincent's back. His lips gently pressed into the back of Vincent's neck, nose buried in his lovers midnight hair. His own raven hair normally held back in a ponytail now falling forward draping past his shoulders melding against Vincent's making them all the more unified.

The scientist shifted closer still to Vincent. His Vincent. Hojo's arms draped about him holding him close. One arm wrapped about Vincent's waist and the other rested against his crimson eyed lover's back his hand up by the Turk's shoulder fingers laving with Vincent's hand that went back to hold his dear Professor's hand.

Both had ran, flown really considering the speeds they had gone, home from work at Shin-Ra the moment their shift was up, due to a rainstorm that decided to erupt moments before they reached ground floor. Unfortunately not only was their home (and by their home that meant Vincent's home but Hojo's was a room off his lab and NEITHER had a desire to stay at ShinRa tonight) was not only not on the Midgar upper plate but was just outside the city beyond the wasteland around it.

As such by the time they had fallen in through the front door panting and heaving for breath (Hojo predictably more so then Vincent who was use to chasing down runaways and such) both men were soaked to the bone and freezing cold. With what energy they had left in them Vincent drug himself over to the almighty creation that at the moment he was ready to bow down and worship called the thermostat while Hojo bee lined it towards their bedroom disappearing under a mound of blankets.

Vincent blinked towards the large pile of all his blankets heaped up onto the bed in one large mass, at first, not even spotting his scientist. Then as he drew closer upon further inspection through a small area between a moogle print blanket and a gaudy red and blue comforter his aunt had sent him from a trip she took to Wutai, the Turk managed to spot the bespectacled eyes of his lover looking out at him blinking like an innocent puppy.

"Oh for the love of…'Jo you're going to get the bed all wet now." Vincent grumbled rubbing his temples. While yes Cold Hojo was a cute Hojo, wet bed did NOT make well for getting warm or sleeping in (no matter what context of 'sleeping' you were using). "At the very least change out of those wet clothes before you get a cold." Vincent tried to talk the man out of getting out of the bed so Vincent could save at least a few of his blankets from getting soaked through. Hojo though was of course stubborn as a three year old and simply shook his head and pulled the blankets firmer around him now even hiding his eyes so that it was just one solid lump of bedding material Vincent was talking to. Saving his bed from a damp fate would be harder for Vincent then he thought. Still Valentine wasn't a Turk for nothing now was he?

"Fine." Vincent shrugged his shoulders turning away smiling to himself as he sauntered towards the bathroom. "Looks like I'll have to dry myself off." The crimson-eyed man had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling, as the pile of blankets seemed to squirm as if it was a living mass as Hojo whined and grumbled in defeat. "Bring the towels out here you cad." The Biochemist's voice was slightly muffled but was easily understood and Vincent happily complied.

So that was how their night began. It all started with them sitting close to one another (after Vincent of course had coaxed the whiny Hojo away from his nice pile of comfy coziness) to radiate each others body heat as they gently peeled water logged clothes off each others trembling figures and softly drying one another's damp bodies.

That closeness turned into embracing one another, towels draped about their shoulders. That embrace turned into stealing brief kisses. Kisses turned into a dance of tongues, which by then their embrace shifted to a now wonderfully warm tangle of limbs. From there towels were replaced with sheets and the two gave into their passion.

And now the lovers lay under the now very warm blankets dozing somewhere between consciousness and sleep listening to the silence of the room only broken by each others soft breath and the still falling rain pattering against the window.

It was a rare thing really, when they set aside the fiery lust that burned between them. It was rare that the Turk and Scientist went to bed together and didn't have mind blowing sex until neither one could move because while they hated admitting it to one another both were about as hormonal as a teenage schoolboy. What was even rarer then that though was that if instead of the heated sex, they would share a night of sweet passionate love. However, that rarity of it was what made it all the sweeter.

Slowly Vincent turned his head slightly looking back towards Hojo who lay curled up against his back and Vincent gripped his hand slightly more firmly just out of adoration and loving him just for being there. Slowly as they, both began to drift asleep, one last thought crossed Valentine's mind and he had to smile.

"We have to take walks in the rain more often."

"I love you Vincent"

"Love you too"

"…"


End file.
